


Rough Draft

by Thia (Jennaria)



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaria/pseuds/Thia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't a fucking pet any more than he was a customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Draft

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Blogathon 2008. The prompt given was 'contract,' but my preoccupation with post-canon got entangled with the bunny.

At first, Leon didn't find anything. He learned enough Chinese to get a beer and the bathroom, and to understand when someone yelled at him, _who do you think you are, to pursue a god?_ He watched stray dogs and feral cats and even the fucking pigeons out of the corner of his eye, because you never knew, even if he couldn't talk to them.

Somewhere in India, he stumbled across a familiar set of doors. He stared for a minute, then pushed them open. Nothing. Just an empty room that smelled faintly of animals, with a hairball on the corner like one of the pets was mocking him. In the middle of the room was a piece of paper. Parchment, Leon thought, all crackly when he picked it up.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting. D didn't just leave _evidence_ behind him, so it wouldn't be one of those contracts for some stupid customer who'd bought something he thought was a girl or something instead of a dog. But it wasn't like D would leave him a _note_. 'Please stop following me'? Yeah, right.

_1\. You will stop smoking._

2\. You will drink only as appropriate. Your palate will be educated.

3\. You will obey, as fitting for a human in the petshop.

Leon read it again. Then he swore, softly and as nastily as he knew how, which was pretty nasty even before he'd learned a couple other languages to add to it. _Fuck_ that. He wasn't a fucking _pet_ any more than he was a customer.

"If you think you can scare me off..." he muttered aloud, and stormed out of the room.

It wasn't until he was back at the hotel that he realized he'd folded up the contract, or whatever the fuck it was, and stuck it in his pocket. Dammit. But it might be useful. Evidence. Second cha -- he caught that thought barely in time, and stuffed it away. First find D. He'd figure out what to do then. He was good at improvising.

-end-


End file.
